


Hiccup

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [58]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Not being in control is giving you anxiety.





	Hiccup

“You don’t get to do this.” You push past him, keeping an eye on the restaurant inside; your date looks worried, knowing your ex-‘interest’ is responsible for you stepping away from the table, “You see that I’m in the middle of something.”

“God, he looks boring.” Dean groans, standing beside you and cringing at the man inside, “You down an energy drink before this because you’re going to need it.”

“You don’t even know him!”

“Let me guess, he’s an accountant or something else boring.”

“He’s actually an artist, smart ass.” You glare at him to receive a doubtful smile from him, “On the side…he’s actually an investment banker.”

“Wow, I was so wrong. He’s gotta be an energy ball. Like a Valium.”

Your blood boils, the bitterness dripping from your lips, “So, you come here to say that my date is boring and to tell me it’s time to come home. What the fuck is wrong with you, man? This thing between us was ended by you. I wouldn’t have walked away if you hadn’t made it so damn easy. Please go back the same way you came.”

“Okay, you remember me telling you that I had to handle my business first? I thought you’d be there when I got back.”

“Well, surprise, I’m not your ‘sometimes’ bitch.” You ball your fist as a warning, stepping back when he reaches for you with a laugh, “This isn’t a joke. You made a decision, and I’m gonna get back to mine.”

“Okay, well, when he doesn’t even attempt to kiss you goodnight because he’s that fucking lame?” Dean slips a piece of paper in your tense hand, “You know where to find me.”

———————- ~~-~~ ———-

You hate that he was right; your date was so respectful that he didn’t attempt more than hand holding the whole night. While he was attractive, the lack of game killed you. Yet there’s too much drama with Dean. 

Too much trouble comes with him. Your family and friends have warned you about that rollercoaster, thankful you had finally made a clean break. However, seeing him and knowing he had found you – whatever the method, it left you a little breathless.

Unfortunately, he still spoke to your heart and body; it was far beyond anything you could control. You ball the paper back up, tossing it into your trash, and go into your room; you hate yourself for your next action, going into the bottom dresser drawer, and find a shirt you stole from him a long time ago. You are about to disrobe from your boring blind date when the knock appears; you know it’s him. The knock was a telltale sign, intentional and slow.

You respond mindless, going to the door and opening it before confirming your suspicion. Sure enough, his ‘I told you so’ grin awaits you. You draw in a deep breath, crossing your arms, “Make your final pitch quick. I got an early day tomorrow.”

“You are still bad at lyin’, babe.” Dean is about to give you more shit until he sees the fabric in your hands, “…so…that’s my shirt…”

Fuck! You forgot to drop it in your room before stepping out. Swallowing hard, you try to think of a decent lie – one that will knock the smug look right off his beautiful face.

Dean takes a step inward, causing you to step back, and shakes his head, locking the door behind himself; he doesn’t wait for you to speak, walking around to your back and sweeping your hair out of the way. Unzipping your dress, he presses himself against you while reaching around for his shirt. You expect him to play you, make you feel ashamed of your want for him; he does the opposite, sliding one material off and another onto your body.

Sliding one hand into yours, he laces your fingers and guides you to the bedroom, “You don’t wanna come home to me then I’ll come home to you.”


End file.
